1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing digital/analog video signals, and more particularly to an apparatus for recording and reproducing digital/analog video signals, capable of achieving recording and reproduction of both a digital video signal and an analog video signal, thereby exhibiting compatibility with the existing VHS system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On tapes for VCRs of the VHS system capable of recording NTSC broadcast signals and PAL broadcast signals, analog video signals are recorded. These video signals are recorded with a bandwidth of 5 MHz in case of VHF format and with a bandwidth of 7 MHz in case of SVHS.
For recording analog video signals with a band width of 5 to 7 MHz, conventional VCRs include a pair of video heads, an amplifier for record and reproduction of analog video signals, and a signal processing circuit. A relative head drum speed corresponding to a recording wavelength of the video signals is 5.8 m/s (1,800 rpm in a case of a head drum having a diameter of 62 mm).
Where digital video signals are used as receivable signals of high definition televisions (HDTVs), they should be recorded at a higher density than that of analog video signals because of their large data amount (at least 5 times that of analog video signals).
For recording digital video signals with a bandwidth of about 15 MHz, digital video signal-recordable VCRs include at least one pair of video heads, an amplifier for record and reproduction of digital video signals, and a signal processing circuit. A relative head drum speed corresponding to a recording wavelength of the video signals is 11.6 m/s (3,600 rpm in case of a head drum having a diameter of 62 mm).
However, conventional VCRs capable of recording analog video signals can not reproduce tapes on which digital video signals are recorded. On the other hand, existing digital VCRs capable of recording digital video signals can not reproduce tapes on which analog video signals are recorded. In other words, conventional VCRs have no compatibility digital and analog signals. As a result, there has been a problem that separate VCRs should be provided for record/reproduction of an analog video signal and a digital video signal, respectively.